New Tidings
by Orophinn82
Summary: When you abandon your old life you expect your future to be better, right? It took Junya Mochizuki 6 years to make up his mind and break free from the chains of his past. A new chapter begins for him but what will he make of it? How does his former Boss and lover, Kazunori Honma deal with the situation?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hi to everyone who might actually read this! Thank you very much for a few moments of your time and the special interest that brought you here!

I am not expecting many readers though, for the Anime this story is about has not a big fandom plus it involves my own characters as well which is also (and understandably) a reason for even less people to be interested in this.

Nevertheless, I'd like to upload this story for it has been in my head for at least 13 years and become very important to me.

I am not a good or even experienced writer. I take ridiculously long to write anything at all and I am never satisfied with the outcome. My English is bad and I constantly fear to make mistakes. I have no one to re-read my stories so expect some mistakes.

For as long as I can remember loving Anime/Manga and Yaoi, I had a role model for Seme and Uke in my head. Amongst all of my own characters I created over the years; my demon emperor Nemesis Alastor was my favored Seme. I soon created a human version of him as well and whenever I loved a character from a Manga/Anime, Book or Game and had no perfect match for him among the Series original characters, I used a Version of Nemesis (or Yukito - my "perfect" Uke).

For some reason noone understands (my friends can't really relate to my love for BnsH) I fell for the Anime's main character and the main Seme as well. There was only one problem: They were horrible together. The relationship they had could not lead to anything good and the Side-kick Seme Fujita was never an option for me (and for Junya, too obviously).

I never found much about the Anime no matter how hard I looked. No novel translations nor FanFiction except for two stories by JuxianTang whom I wrote an appreciation email 11 years ago and loved to bits and pieces for loving BnsH (and Utena) enough to write about them.

When I thought about the story I always used the name "Nemesis" for my main character but when I began to think about the possibility of uploading anything I wrote about my ships, I realized it was a very strange name for a business man. I still chose to keep it for I could not quite get used to any new name for him.

One last thing: I will write those two couples in turn (NemesisxJunya Ch1, KazunorixYukito CH2, NemesisxJunya CH3 and so on...)

I am babbling on and on about details you might not even care about. Please bear with me.

Love,

Orophine


	2. Chapter 2

**New Tidings**

**Chapter 1**

- A new Beginning -

He had been sitting in his car for quite a while now. His head tilted back and eyes closed.

How long was it since he had been in a situation like this? Six years? It felt way longer than that.

The briefcase which basically stored his whole life seemed to stare at him from the passenger seat. He felt its dull black and demanding glare pinch his side relentlessly like a stubborn child.

Yes, he should have been on his way by now.

To feel nervous and anxious like a freshman did not suit him any more, right? Maybe it was the country he had chosen. After all, he was a foreigner and for the first time he felt as if that fact was wearing him down. A Japanese businessman in London.

While he was still working for the Japanese Cooperation where he started his career, he had felt at home no matter were he was send to work at. He had learned basic English at school and when he was transferred to America he worked hard to smooth-en his accent and to enrich his vocabulary. Yet the buildings and departments he worked at were only branches of his company in Japan and there was no anxiety when he went abroad, only excitement.

Things were different now. This was no exchange or transfer. He had chosen to change the direction his life had taken and to start over again.

One door closes and another one opens. Well, that was what he told himself when he finally gathered his courage to end his prior life.

It felt right and good to do it back then and of course it was the only decision he could make. The one right decision he should have made years ago. Then and there he felt stronger and more confident than ever before and even today he sometimes marvelled at how he had held his former bosses gaze and nothing the older man said could make him falter and submit to him again. It was a fleeting moment of strength and he knew it would fade so he packed his things as fast as he could, abandoned his cell phone and booked a flight to Inaba, where he had been born and raised.

He couldn't bring himself to tell his parents about his resignation and instead told them he came home for a vacation and that he was still happy at work and climbing up the corporate ladder just the way his father had wanted him to do.

He stayed for two weeks and had plenty of time to think about the things he had done in the past and the way he wanted to live his life in the future.

His best friend had offered him a good job at his own company two years ago, before he left for America. Since then he had been frequently calling him and urging him on to leave everything behind and follow him.

„I will wait for you until the day you finally decide to leave that company behind…. To leave him behind." was what he used to tell him whenever he could.

There was his option. His easy way onwards but somehow he could not bring himself to take the line of least resistance. He was grateful for everything his friend offered him and so happy to have someone who knew about his former position in the company and still chose to support him, to love him even. Surely he would understand that after breaking free from his business, his affairs, he needed to stand on his own feet again and to leave everything else behind.

He made up his mind and began to write applications for various companies, trying to avoid those who had formerly dealt with him in person or his employer as such.

One name always ringing in his head: ‚Alastor Industries'. He had always admired the work done at that specific company. It was the most successful computer and programming business alongside Microsoft and Apple. His own company's productions always had to hold up a direct comparison with their releases. While they still had to establish themselves in Japan, it was almost impossible to outmatch them in America and Europe. Even his Boss admired them and sometimes praised the firms president with neatly hidden envy in his voice.

As they were competitors, and he worked in Japan most of the time, they never truly got into touch.

Lately his dear friend had begun talking about them as well for his growing firm established very helpful connections.

He knew that this was were he wanted to work. The one true dream job he could get but even when he send out his papers, he doubted he deserved it or would be good enough to please the Bosses anyways. He felt resentful towards his past life. Ashamed even and he cold not blame anyone but himself for the way he had climbed up the elite ladder. Always obedient always a bit too self conscious he had been an easy prey for a Boss like Kazunori Honma. A seducer, charmer, manipulator in every way but the young man did not blame him for it. He chose to do it himself. He had decided to use his own body to satisfy their clients. Kazunori never forced him to do anything, but he damn well knew how to pull his strings.

Right now, in the grey darkness of the parking garage all those thoughts tortured him. He was afraid his past would haunt him everywhere he went. He had clients from all over the world, almost every company had its rat holes and men with power used their connections to get what they wanted. What if he would never be able to get another chance?

No that wasn't him.

The brunette opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He would not give up before he even tried and he would not loose his optimism, his dedication and faith.

If he could not forget about the past how could he expect to be successful at all?

With a tiny nod of his head he made up his mind, reached for his briefcase and left the parking lot in a swift pace.

He had been expected already even though he was very punctual. A friendly smiling secretary led him to another elevator and send him right to the top floor.

„Mr Mochizuki, the president will interview you personally today. Please proceed towards the private elevators to the Top floor and don't hesitate to enter his bureau right away. He is expecting you."

„The president? But I thought I was applying for a free post in the development department."

„Ah, yes. According to the department chief you have been overqualified for that particular post and a it happens, the President is still looking for a new personal assistant, so maybe today is your lucky day."

The young man seemed to look utterly surprised and confused so the she reassuringly patted his shoulder „Don't worry Sir, he looks way more intimidating than he is."

He thanked her for her good intent but he did not feel particularly relieved by her words.

The elevator moved to the Penthouse in silence and Junya felt his heart beat faster in his chest. The President wanted to interview him? He had not expected to even ever meet the man during his first year at least, should he be hired, let alone talk to him.

He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. This was a bigger chance than he had ever dared to hope for. His eyes fixed on the door, he felt the lift slow down and eventually come to an halt.

He stepped into a generously spaced lobby with oak boarding on the walls and expensive carpeting. There was only one door at the end of the room. The presidents bureau.

His mind dared to spin with doubts again but he quickly pushed all of them aside. This chance was bigger than he'd expected and he needed to focus.

He reached for the doorknob and counted to three before he turned it around and heard it click , there was no chance to turn back now, so he put a smile and hoped to be confident and polite enough to show utmost respect. He had no hope whatsoever to really get the job. He was about to talk to the president, the founder of this extraordinarily successful company This was a job for Elite businessman like Mr. Honma, but he would try not to embarrass himself.

The bureau was huge and the whole length of its backside consisted of seamless almost invisibly toned glass. The walls here were also covered with oak boarding and a huge painting decorated the right side. He really liked the atmosphere in here and felt a little more at ease immediately. His eyes focussed the huge desk and the man getting up from behind it to greet him.

Junyas caught his breath.

The man was huge, even for European standards. His tailored suit fitted closely to his fantastic statue. Junya did not intend to stare at him but for a split-second he was stunned.

Raven hair fell over his shoulders and beyond, his teint was flawless and so were his huge, elegant hands. He was very muscular and his presence almost intimidating if it wasn't for the smile he gave Junya. His features were incredibly attractive and when the young man met his gaze, he felt his cheeks flush with heat.

Clear eyes like silver watched him attentively and when he spoke, the sound sent Goosebumps up the smaller ones arms.

„Good afternoon Mr. Mochizuki. My name is Nemesis Alastor." he offered his hand and closed it firmly around the smaller one, when Junya took it. The younger man was ready to take seat in front of the huge wooden desk in the centre of the bureau but Mr. Alastor led him to a cosier place instead.

Two small leather couches framed a round glass table behind a veil Junya hadn't noticed before.

Mr. Alastor wordlessly offered him a seat and once Junya sat down he felt a lot more comfortable, he smiled softly and thanked him inwardly for his subtle support.

„I am glad you are interested in working for me personally, even though this was not the job you applied for in the first place."

Junya blushed. The president was so polite and gentle towards him and he felt as if he didn't deserve it. „No, Sir, please. This is a great opportunity, I just did not expect that much when I came here today." he almost bowed his head respectfully but quickly remembered he was not in Japan any more.

„I know, Mr. Mochizuki, but I think a job by my side would be much more befitting for a man with your experience."

His choice of words made Junya freeze. For a second he was afraid that Mr Alastor actually knew everything about him and his past was the true reason for his invitation. He would only continue his life where he left of.

Silver eyes focused him patiently and Junya shook those daft thoughts off. He would not let his past weigh him down so easily.

„Thank you very much, Sir." he could not say any more for he felt a knot in his throat rendering him speechless. This man was so handsome and to keep eye contact was .

„You worked for Takeda Inc. for 6 years and achieved much in such a short amount of time. I must say I was impressed. I suppose you still have some experience as an assistant?"

„Yes, Sir. I worked as assistant director of the development department for the last year of my assignment." Junya felt stupid for nervously reciting his own curriculum vitae like a freshman.

„Indeed." Mr Alastor closed his file without a second glance and seemed pretty content.

„I know the benchmark data of your previous work Mr. Mochizuki and I wouldn't have called you here if I wasn't sure that these facts thoroughly qualified you to work with me."

The next minutes flew by in a jiffy. It was obvious, that Nemesis was convinced that Junya was the right choice and the brunette could barely hide his joy, even though he had a hard time not to stare blatantly at his attractive opposite. Whenever their eyes met he felt the unsettling urge to sigh and in awe.

When he was drawn to Kazunori Honma, he was fascinated by his handsome face and features, he thought he was the role model of a successful male, he had to revise that now.

When they got up to shake hands to make their agreement perfect, Junya was once again smitten with awe at his statue. Junya guessed him to be at least 6'5'' feet tall. It still felt foreign to him to take the hand of someone instead of bowing his head to him.

His grasp was tight but pleasant and for a second he felt his skin tingle and his tongue become too heavy to speak. The other man smiled and raised his brow a little and Junya blushed, fearing that he might have looked just as dumbstruck as he had felt just now.

Slowly they let go but the feeling stayed the same.

"I am very pleased we could make this work so fast, Mr Mochizuki. I'll be seeing you on monday then."

"Yes, Sir!" he beamed and touched his own hand, where the feeling of the other's skin lingered still, absent mindedly while Mr Alastor politely walked him out of his bureau.

Afterwards he could not even remember his ride with the elevator or how he got to his car.

After everything that happened in the past and all the doubts he had, it seemed like a dream come true.

Maybe he could finally start a new chapter in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

- New Arrangements -

A single ringing came from the phone on his desk and Kazunori turned away from the ever glorious view of the setting sun outside. He could see the harbour from his Top floor bureau and the shimmering water had quite a soothing effect on him.

„Yes?" Kazunori picked up the phone, expecting Kyoko, his secretary, to tell him that she was about to leave. He was used to working late and he did not mind. He was a successful man and not everything about it came naturally, no matter how good one was.

„Honma-kacho, Mr Kazama is here, wishing to talk to you" she hummed in her, ever so slightly, annoying chirpy-voice.

There he was, coming to talk to him and Kazunori had almost expected the man would rather prefer to ignore the fact that they had a one night stand together, before destiny decided to make them colleagues.

„Send him in." he said neutrally, yet he found it to be a welcome visit.

Yukito Kazama was beautiful and smart and he had thought about him a lot after they parted the morning after their chance encounter.

Despite Kazunori's services within the company concerning Mochizuki-kun's „special training", he was not a man who went out to pick up others for sex.

He enjoyed to fuck obedient, submissive men for the same reason most of the Bosses in this world did it - it was an intense kind of power, when they bent over for you, an absolute demonstration of superiority. Yet he had put quite an effort in his affair with Junya Mochizuki.

The tender man was cute and insecure, he had enjoyed to have sex with him and spun his net of manipulations around him with ease.

Yes, he had told him he loved him to keep him indebted and devoted to himself and it was affection he felt for him, but was it really love? No, looking back at everything that was between them in the past it had been more like the appreciation you give to a pet.

When the younger man finally had the guts to leave him, quite surprisingly he had to admit, he did not suffer from a broken heart but from the loss of power he had held over him for so long.

Inside he'd been angry but when he faced him he could only smile inwardly and wonder what might have clicked in the younger man's head to make him try and stand on his own two feet in the future. There was no aching heart or unbearable feeling of loss in his life after that. He had indeed not lost someone he loved and Junya knew it just as well back then.

Kazunori thought love to be a bother, a parasite that made you loose focus on your goals in life. He had known it once but it was a painful experience.

He married and produced two children over the last ten years but he looked upon wife and family the way he'd see a luxurious car or the Penthouse he occupied. Those things were expected from a successful business man.

He was ever calculating and strong-willed but also charming and confident which made women and men fall for him easily.

Sex was a necessity on your way to the top and even though he enjoyed it, he was never insatiable or developed obscene kinks like some of the older bosses he knew did. It came to him when he needed it and since he could have Junya whenever he pleased, he had no hunger for more.

That was until the day he saw Yukito Kazama sit in the privileged Diners Club part of the five-star-Hotel he stayed in.

Back then they were only strangers who were attracted to each other and by the end of the night he did not even know his name.

A swarm of people had already been drawn to him like moths to the flame and tried subtle or some not quite so subtle, to get his attention.

Kazunori watched him for a while. The way he politely cut off the approaches of some women who even forgot to look disappointed, consumed in his glow.

He liked the soft white tone of his skin, his flawless long-fingered hands. His half-long, unusually light hair, combed back but ever reluctant not to fall back into his perfect face. His suit was tailored to compliment his shape in every way possible and what a shape that was.

He was slender yet not weak. Kazunori imagined the other to be half a head smaller than himself while his let his eyes wander shamelessly over every inch of his body.

Yukito caught him staring before Kazunori realized it and their eyes met.

Dark grey transfixed bright green orbs and they shared a meaningful smile. That was when Kazunori knew he had earned the man's favour. He slightly nodded his head lifting the glass of Bourbon in his hand as an unspoken question and the other nodded.

When he walked over to him, the smaller man rose to accompany him into a more private part of the restaurant, they sat down in front of each other and a waiter brought the drink Kazunori had ordered for Yukito.

His smile was beautiful and sensual and the dark male already felt desire flash through his body.

„Thanks." he said with a pleasant voice, almost whispering.

They begun to play their flirting game, dropping hints and waiting for them to be understood, hoping the other felt the same way without ever revealing themselves. A game men, who felt attracted to other men, knew to play very well.

They talked but it did not really matter what they said. They did not reveal too much about each other for this was not a date it was a chance meeting purely lead by physical attraction.

Still Kazunori soon found out that his opponent was a very intelligent and chivalrous man and not only a pleasure to look upon.

He wanted him and the he was no one to be shy about such things.

He placed his hand over the beauty's wrist and the man went silent.

For a moment Kazunori thought he might get up and leave him there but instead he just smiled and asked him if he could bring him to his room.

With a smirk the elder man rose and took his hand to gently pull him from his seat. For a moment they were very close and Kazunori suggested quietly: „You lead." which earned him a deep gaze and a whispered: „I don't think so."

Nonetheless he took the hint and they went to the elevator in silence, studying each others bodies and gazes while the cabin went up to the 25th floor.

They were drawn to each other but the ride was too short for kissing and too long not to touch. It was tempting to simply press the emergency-stop button but that would have been in vain. Someone would come to aid them within minutes, not to mention the camera which was well hidden but certainly installed in each lift of an Hotel like this one - not that Kazunori cared to be seen by some voyeuristic security guard..

The cabin halted and the younger man teased him by walking in front of him, too far to touch him but just right to watch the fabric of his suit snug onto his skin in all the right places. He stopped at room 2508 and waited for the darker man to catch up, leaning against the wall.

„Thanks for your company." he said lightly but his eyes focussed him.

Did he try to get out of their little unspoken arrangement or was he testing him one last time? Well Kazunori would not let him escape like that either way.

With one arm he reached for the space between door and the man of his desire and leant against it, trapping him there. His eyes dark and intense and his voice lowered to a seductive whisper.

„Thank me tomorrow morning."


End file.
